The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time 3D
|mode= Single-Player |rating= |plat1=3DS |nabox= |jpbox= |eubox= |ausbox= }} The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time 3D is a remake of The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time for the Nintendo 3DS. It was developed by Nintendo and Grezzo and published by Nintendo. Plot The player controls the series' trademark hero, Link, in the land of Hyrule. Link sets out on a quest to stop Ganondorf, King of the Gerudo tribe, from obtaining the Triforce, a sacred relic that grants the wishes of its holder. Link travels through time and navigates various dungeons to awaken sages who have the power to seal Ganondorf away forever. Music plays an important role—to progress, the player must learn to play and perform several songs on an ocarina. The game was responsible for generating an increased interest in and rise in sales of the ocarina. Gameplay The gameplay is extremely similar to that of the original, in addition it features a few improvements. One new feature is that the touch screen is used to easily manage inventory and to view the map. The Nintendo 3DS's built-in gyroscope technology allows the player to aim weapons and to look around in first-person mode, but the player still has the option of aiming with the circle pad. A new feature, similar to the Super Guide seen in Mario games, allows the player to view "visions" that show hints on how to complete a puzzle or where to go next. These "visions" are viewable in the Kokiri Village by Link's house or in the Temple of Time. Also, due to the lack of the rumble feature in the 3DS, the Stone of Agony, now the Shard of Agony, uses sound to signal secrets are nearby. The game has two other modes that can be unlocked. The Master Quest mode features remixed/harder puzzles, tougher enemies that require two hits to kill, and the whole entire game will be mirrored. For example, a building normally on the right would now be on the left. This mode is unlocked after the player has completed the original version. The Boss Challenge mode allows Link to choose a boss to fight against or play against them all in sequential order, like a boss run or boss rush. This is unlocked after completing the Master Quest. Development Shigeru Miyamoto originally maintained that Ocarina of Time 3D was merely a tech demo with the possibility of being developed into a full game, but Nintendo of America officially announced the production of a Nintendo 3DS version of Ocarina of Time via its Twitter page. Alongside Star Fox 64, the title was chosen to be remade for the Nintendo 3DS because they were two examples of games that they made for the Nintendo 64 that were limited by the Nintendo 64's hardware, and the developers wanted to make them on more advanced hardware. Series designer Shigeru Miyamoto noted that timing was important in the re-release of Ocarina of Time, as they did not want to remake the game too soon. Another reason why he wanted to wait was so that the people who played Ocarina of Time when they were younger were now in their mid-20s. He also wanted players to experience the "majestic scenery of Hyrule in stereoscopic 3D" and provide the sense of "really being there". Ocarina of Time 3D runs at 30 frames per second, which is an increase over the Nintendo 64 version's 20 frames per second. The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time 3D was co-developed by Nintendo and Grezzo. According to Grezzo's Shun Moriya some Ocarina of Time N64 bugs were intentionally left in 3DS version, because Grezzo was so committed to deliver Legend of Zelda: Ocarina on Time to 3DS just the way fans remembered it that it even intentionally left in some of the bugs. "As programmers, we wanted to get rid of bugs, but the staff members who had played the old game said the bugs were fun. It wouldn't be fun if your friends couldn't say, 'Do you know about this?' So we left them in if they didn't cause any trouble and were beneficial. If something simply could not be allowed to stand, we begrudgingly fixed it, so some bugs don't appear. But we left in as many as we could, so people will grin over that," explained Moriyama. Eiji Aonuma, producer of the original game, said that a desire to make Ocarina Of Time 3D more "formidable" was behind the decision to adjust The Master Quest for the remake of the classic N64 adventure. Category:Video Games